Una Vez de Más
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de Kingyo: Vamos a dejarlo en que Tsuna está siendo enviado al pasado unas pocas demasiadas veces.


**Título original: "One Time Too Many"**

**Autor: Kingyo**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Kingyo. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

**N/A.:** Inspirado por la legión de historias sobre viajes en el tiempo que tiene KHR. Pobre Tsuna… :DD (Revisado por gracefulsunshine como siempre)

* * *

___(Publicado por primera vez el 1 de agosto de 2011)_

* * *

_El viaje en el tiempo es interesante._

No, ahora en serio. Al menos eso era lo que había pensado al principio… pero eso fue hasta la vigésimo octava, ¿o fue la trigésimo primera vez? Estaba empezando a sentirse _realmente _frustrado. Alguien necesitaba confiscar urgentemente el _bazooka_ roto de Lambo, además de crear una ley adicional para prohibir a Gianini y a Irie experimentar con máquinas del tiempo o _bazookas_ nunca más.

Vongola Decimo asintió para sí mismo. Eso era lo que haría cuando regresase… cuando quiera que fuese. La vida antes de esto había sido tan normal como podía llegar a ser, por lo menos hasta un punto aceptable.

Así que, como cualquier persona normal haría, tras dieciséis repeticiones de "épicos" viajes en el tiempo en los que era disparado suspiró de cansancio y se frotó las sienes.

-¡ENEMIGO! ¡ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS! –Un hombre vestido de negro le gritó a sus camaradas. El castaño de 28 años puso los ojos en blanco. ¿No podían ser más imaginativos? ¡Usaban esa frase todas y cada una de las veces que decidía hacer "poof"! Por lo menos la última vez que viajó aparecía en una guardería, y una niñita de grandes ojos le preguntó si era un hada. Ahora, _eso_ había sido refrescante.

Ignorando el caos que originaba a su paso, Sawada Tsunayoshi se alejó tranquilamente de lo que parecía una subasta en los bajos fondos, esquivando la lluvia de balas y maldiciones que le lanzaban con el menor movimiento posible por su parte. Pero sinceramente, cualquiera que fuese la Familia a la que pertenecían esos hombres, necesitaban mejorar su puntería…

- ¿Derecha o izquierda? –se preguntó con calma al llegar a un cruce de caminos- derecha –decidió tras una pausa, metiéndose las manos en las bolsillos de su abrigo de buena calidad. Cuando llegó aquí la última vez, había cogido la de la izquierda y se había perdido. Aunque no iba a admitir que se perdió, por supuesto. No, no, sólo estaba "explorando" la zona…

Le llevó cinco minutos y veintiséis segundos descubrir que el camino sólo llevaba a un cuarto vacío con una única ventana. Y le llevó otros treinta y ocho segundos el ser completamente rodeado por los hombres.

Un rubito que apenas había abandonado la adolescencia avanzó con gran pompa, agitando la pistola en dirección a Tsuna- ¡BWAHAHAHAHA! ¡Veamos dónde puedes esconderte ahora, bastardo!

-¡Señorito! ¡Eres tan guay! ¡Muéstrale de qué pasta estamos hechos! –Uno de los hombres de mediana edad alabó al chico. Tsuna elevó la ceja divertido. Vaya una forma más patética de besarle el culo al chaval. Incluso un niño de cinco años lo podría haber hecho mejor.

Pero el adolescente estaba disfrutando con esa adulación ridícula así que no se molestó en informarles de que no, no se estaba escondiendo… y no, no era un bastardo. ¿Podía esta gente siquiera entender el significado del término? Realmente lo dudaba, de todas formas.

Así pues, dicho castaño se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó ligeramente en el marco de la ventana, esperando a que acabasen las zalamerías. No era educado marcharse sin decir ni pío, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más van a necesitar? –Se preguntó distraído cuando por fin terminaron y la atención se centró en él una vez más.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envía? –Le preguntó el mocoso altanero, pavoneándose por la atención que recibía. Tsuna pestañeó y tranquilamente procedió a lanzarle al chico una amplia sonrisa, tomando al confuso adolescente por sorpresa. Sin mediar palabra, Vongola Decimo se despidió, como haría cualquier caballero con modales, y se echó hacia atrás tanto como pudo, desapareciendo por la ventana.

Su aguzado oído pudo captar los gritos ahogados de la multitud mientras se peleaban por conseguir una mejor vista del lugar al que el hombre misterioso había decidido tirarse desde un tercer piso. Sin un rasguño, aterrizó en el pavimento y se limpió algo de polvo imaginario de su traje blanco.

-Adiós -gritó Tsuna a su embobada audiencia y se dirigió a un castillo familiar situado a las afueras de la ciudad antes de que los otros se percataran de que acababa de escaparse.

Tarareando una canción sin palabras, se dirigió a una de las calles traseras y se coló dentro de uno de los numerosos pasadizos que sólo los jefes de Vongola y sus guardianes conocían, emergiendo en su propio estudio. Bueno… sería suyo en el futuro.

Cerca del enorme panel de cristal, un rubio firmaba un pila de papeles desesperado mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. El papeleo era obviamente una tradición ya desde esta era, el castaño pensó abatido conforme ojeaba la escena con una sensación de déjà-vu. No importa lo mucho que uno tratase de terminarlo, al parecer se reproducía por sí mismo cuando uno no miraba, como una ameba o algún tipo de bacteria.

Finalmente, aburrido de ser ignorado, Tsuna se aclaró la garganta fuertemente. El desprevenido ocupante del cuarto se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, y con recelo levantó la vista de su trabajo.

Tsuna saludo a su ancestro- Hola, Giotto.

Vongola Primo echó un largo vistazo al hombre frente a él y suspiró exasperado- ¿Y de quién es la culpa esta vez?

Su descendiente le lanzó una mirada llena de significado- Reborn. Luego Lambo –Se tiró sin ceremonia en el sofá rojo y puso una pierna sobre el reposabrazos. Cuando el rubio no respondió, le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria-. No fue _mi_ culpa, sabes.

Giotto se cruzó de brazos-. Dime, ¿cuántas veces han sido con ésta?

Su tátara-tátara-tátara-nieto gruñó al sentir la reprimenda que se acercaba y escondió la cara en el cojín- ¿Treinta y ocho? –Mintió tímidamente.

-Cuarenta y seis –dijo una voz desde la puerta y el Guardián de la Tormenta de Giotto entró, balanceando un gran montón de papeles en sus brazos- Y hola a ti también, Decimo.

-Hola, G… -una voz apagada correspondió a su saludo.

Giotto le lanzó una mirada horrorizada al recién llegado-. ¿Más informes?

- A mí no me mires… -el peli-granate dijo ofendido- ¡Ha sido Alaude el que ha mandado la mayoría de esos!

Ojeando la primera página, Primo frunció el ceño- ¿Voló un _lavabo_?

-Erm… Creo que ése es mío –su segundo al mando murmuró avergonzado, rascándose la barbilla, lo que le ganó una mirada incrédula de su jefe-. Fue una especie de accidente…

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido…?

Tsuna les miró desde su cómodo asiento- ¿No es eso algo normal?

Ambos se giraron hacia él con alarma, perplejos por ese comentario dicho tan a la ligera.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estáis mirando así?

-¿Normal…? –G preguntó al fin.

-Bueno, Lambo reventó una iglesia el otro día. Hibari aniquiló el ala izquierda, una escuela, dos habitaciones y… -El castaño frunció el ceño pensativo, tratando de recordar el último lugar destruido- creo que fue la cocina. Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera se cargaron la lavandería y…¿un gallinero? –Su antepasado le observó, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin hacer ruido.

Por desgracia, Tsuna había malentendido las miradas que estaba recibiendo y aclaró- …y creo que eso fue la última semana.

-…

-… ¿guau?

El castaño les miró algo desesperado- ¿Eso no es lo habitual para vosotros?

El primer guardián de la tormenta le lanzó una mirada comprensiva y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza. Giotto, por su parte, le atrajo a un breve abrazo.

-Buena suerte… -Dijeron a coro.

-¡Ey!

-¿Quieres pastel? –preguntó Giotto, tratando de cambiar el tema, que estaba rápidamente saliéndose de madre - Knuckles ha horneado una nueva tanda hoy…

-¿Pastel? ¿De verdad? No, espera… ¡No cambies de tema! No son sólo mis guardianes, ¿verdaaad? –Tsuna les preguntó, aunque ellos se negaban a sostener su mirada.

-¡Hace pasteles muy buenos! –añadió G rápidamente, ignorando su comentario.

-¿Chicos…?

-¿Pasteles?

Antes de que Tsuna pudiese decir nada más, fue envuelto en esa absurda concentración de humo rosa chillón. G y Giotto cambiaron una mirada de alivio.

G se volvió hacia la puerta- ¿pastel?

-¿Hm? Claro…

* * *

Tsuna se sentó desalentado en su PROPIA mesa en su PROPIO tiempo. Montones de papeles esperaban pacientemente en su escritorio, muy similar al de hacía 150 años. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que los suyos eran diez veces más que los de su ancestro.

¡Eso sencillamente no era justo! ¿Por qué el suyo era más grande? ¡Por no mencionar que ellos tenían _pasteles_! ¡Dios no estaba siendo justo!

Conforme se preparaba para comenzar su trabajo, un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Sonriendo, comenzó a firmar los papeles. Quizá, sólo quizá, dejaría que Lambo se quedase con el _bazooka_ un poquito más… por lo menos hasta que pudiese probar el pastel de Knuckles.


End file.
